Carla Bernsen
Carla Nicolette Bernsen '''is one of the main characters of the series. She is British-American teenager of mixed descent who lives in Danville, California. She is the daughter of Kyla and Darwin Bernsen and younger sister to Nicholas Bernsen. She is the leader of the Social Circle and is willing to spend the summer with her friends to the extremes. History Carla was born a little earlier than Kyla and Darwin expected, but she didn't suffer any complication after birth. She met Jennifer and Ernie on the first day in kindergarten and become best friends quickly. At the age of five, her father taught her how to play the violin, but she stuck with his piano lessons. Sometime around the age of 6, she discovered a parrot egg in the backyard and tried to warm it up in the fireplace, and when it hatched, she decided to take care of the parrot chick and named her "Shannon". Not much is known about Carla's days in elementary and middle school, except from the fact she was classmates with Jennifer, Dawn and Ernie, attended the Music Club (but was almost kicked out because she was late all the time) and met Bonnie in an internet chat via Albert. Physical Appearance Carla has a medium complexion and an average build, shoulder-length black hair and vibrant purple eyes. Her normal attire consists of a black tank top over a light lavender shirt, a black skirt with big white dots, a purple ribbon tied around her back, pale purple leggings and dark indigo Mary Janes. Personality Carla is passionate, ambitious, curious, optimistic and a very loyal person. She is also outgoing, which is also a trait of a typical teenager. She tends to hang out with her friends at their main gathering. She created the friends circle, because she wants their summer to be the best moment of their lives. Carla is very friendly and helpful to her friends. Despite her optimistic and friendly attitude, Carla has a rather short temper, which she's usually trying to hide. She despises traitors and hates the word "betrayal", since she experienced a traumatic experience regarding it when she was 12. If her friendship with someone is broken, she will snap or have a meltdown. Carla is very oblivious and naive around the surroundings and takes risks without thinking too much. She is also extremely stubborn, and will not give up on something no matter how stupid it would seem. Carla isn't very athletic, but is known to run rather fast. Relationships Family Carla has a tight–knit bond with her family. She loves her parents and brother dearly and is also caring and kind to them. Carla resembles her mother Kyla a lot and her parents would have somehow accepted Carla's decisions on her future. '''Nicholas Bernsen Nicholas is Carla's older brother. Friends Jennifer Russo Main article: Carla and Jennifer Carla and Jennifer had been the best of friends and had considered each other "soul mates". They met when they were still in kindergarten, they became good friends along with Ernie. They've been best friends for approximately 10 years, but have discovered they have a mutual crush on each other shortly prior to the beginning of the series. Carla has been the voice of reason to Jennifer. Ernie Liotta Main article: Carla and Ernie Like Jennifer, Ernie is also Carla's childhood friend. It was shown that back in their past she would always play random games with him. While growing up, Ernie had a crush on her and Carla was oblivious to it, but eventually found out about it. Later on, they gave up on the crush, but still remained as close. When Carla found out about Ernie's bucket list she was the first who promised him to help him fulfill the things listed on it. Background Information * Carla is the creator and the leader of the circle. * She is the youngest friend of the group. * Her favorite color is any shade of purple. * Her favorite food is French fries. * Despite being half-British, Carla doesn't speak with a "British accent" (Received Pronunciation), mainly because she was born in America. * Carla's favorite number is 2. * Since her mother and maternal grandmother were modest with their respective financiar situation, Carla wants to live a better life and to make a name for herself. * Carla, Ernie and Jennifer were the original members of the group. * Carla's favorite idiom is "carpe diem", which is Latin for "seize the day". * Jennifer revealed that if Carla had children someday, she would name them "Calvert", "Nigel", "Valerie", "Emily " and "Camille ". Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Bernsen Family Categorie:Citizens of Danville